Custody
by lg6884
Summary: After the events of "The Tower," Princess Bubblegum is considering making a difficult decision. One that could put her' friendship with Finn and Jake in jeopardy. Will incorporate "Food Chain." This story, to the best of my knowledge, has a 100% original premise.
1. Pre Story Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

I feel I need to address this, the story behind the story... After seeing "The Tower," I feel like we, the fans, should question somethings. A few things both for and about the characters. Similarly to when we questioned what would happen when Lady revealed she was pregnant. Is Jake really the best candidate for raising Finn?

I don't mean to sound like I'm taking this show seriously, but as far as the well belling of a character goes, Jake is a pretty irresponsible and unfit guardian.

For the past 5 seasons, Jake has

Injured Finn while the two were rough housing.

Watched Finn get murdered by bouncy bee.

Watched Finn get crystallized, when he thought that Finn was dying.

Nearly drowned Finn, while trying to help him get over his fears.

Attempted to keep an injured Finn prisoner for his birthday fantasy.

Allowed Finn to be battered and bruised by Lady's parents, granted he saved him from becoming lunch.

Had a drag out brawl over a video game.

Nearly got Finn killed by Flame Princess.

Led a robbery.

Not fully aware of any health issues Finn has, such as color blindness.

Would've allowed Finn to sacrifice himself so he, James, and Bubblegum could live.

Dunking Finn's head in a volcano.

Constantly given Finn poor advice when asked about a serious matter.

I'm not against Jake, honestly he's my third favorite character, and I admit that for every reason I came up with there's a counter point. But in almost every one of those instances he and Finn have gotten hurt.

Then there's Princess Bubblegum, she is in all honesty the most responsible and (more or less) trust worthy character. She has been there helping Finn grow and mature from on the side lines.

Here are some plausible skills we can infer that are from her' school teachings.

Finn's shown skills in engineering, including knowing how to rig a pulley system.

Finn is able to read and write, even if he does occasionally misspell.

Finn is able to construct things such as catapults.

Finn is almost never lost, meaning he is able to navigate around Ooo.

Finn seems knowledgable in parts of Ooo's history.

Due to Jake's lack of focus, something I chose not to list, and the chance that Princess Bubblegum's had a more important role in Finn's development since his parents departure (I don't accept/recognize Martin as his father.)

Because of this, I believe Princess Bubblegum is the best person for Finn to live under. Both she and Jake would fight for him and risk their lives for him. While one is more of a mischievous friend/brother and the other is... like a mother.

So, starting next chapter I'll be writing a story with what I've talked about as the main plot/focus.


	2. Chapter 1

Ever since Finn tried building that tower into outer space, Princess Bubblegum's been having a rough week. First she had to deal with the citizens of the Candy Kingdom constantly asking her what happened to her eye, make sure Finn didn't suffer any internal damage from being exposed to an alarming altitude, and make sure that James gets his medals all while trying to keep the kingdom and her people in order while it's being rebuilt. All while wearing a cast on her arm, which was also damaged along with the kingdom when Finn's tower came crashing down like a falling tree. Leaving behind only an eardrum damaging echo and a large imprint across Ooo's surface.

Although Princess Bubblegum had a lot to take care of, she could handle it. Interestingly enough however, the only thing that bothered her was Finn's recent performance in school. From the day she first met him, the Princess knew Finn was by no means a "genius" when it came to school (such as in his Math and English classes), but expected him to do better than what he got on his last test. His' final exam.

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum said as she was more than surprised with what she saw. It was the answer sheet to Finn's final exam. She recognized Finn's handwriting, but couldn't believe any of the things he wrote as answers.

"Princess, Finn & Jake are in the foyer." Peppermint Butler said as he stood in the doorway to Princess Bubblegum's study.

"Thanks, send them in please." Princess Bubblegum, politely, said to her' faithful butler.

"Hey Peebles." Finn said as he walked in, accompanied by Jake.

"Hey Princess, what's this all about?" Jake, feeling a little confused, asked.

"Hi guys." Princess Bubblegum said with a weak, transparently faux, smile.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news, Finn you're grades in school are... not passing." the Princess forcefully coughed out.

"Really? But I thought I was doing alright." Finn, disappointingly, said.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Jake, almost as confused as Finn, asked.

"Finn was doing... passable at the beginning of the year, that's true. But near the end he missed over two month's worth of schoolwork, homework, and tests. Finn was excused for a few of those days, but on his final exam... check for your' self." Princess Bubblegum explained before handing Finn & Jake Finn's final exam.

Neither Finn nor Jake could believe Finn's score, or the questions he got wrong.

"Wow this is bumpsla." Finn, unhappy with his' performance, said with a groan.

"Is there anything Finn can do to bring up his grades?" Jake asked.

"Well, there is one thing..." Princess Bubblegum, hesitantly, said.

"What?" Finn and Jake asked.

"Tomorrow the kindergardeners are going on a field trip to the food chain section of the kids museum of life and science. All you have to do is accompany them on their trip and learn about the food chain. If you can answer a few questions correctly, you'll pass if not... I'm afraid I'll have to fail you." Princess Bubblegum, unhappily, said.

"Okay, I'll go." Finn said. As soon as Finn finished his' sentence, Jake gripped his arm.

"We'll both go." Jake said.

* * *

Please watch the episode entitled "Food Chain" to see how their' trip went.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum is quietly adding up Finn's extra credit points with his final. The only noise that can be heard in the room is the sound of the Princess writing accompanied by the sound of the fireplace crackling. The only other people in Bubblegum's study right now, save for her, are Finn & Jake, who are impatiently awaiting for the Princess to give them Finn's overall grade. This was a bit of a difficult position for Finn and Jake, they've been caught in the jaws of death before, battled the Lich thrice, even visited the Nightosphere and Underworld without batting an eye. But when it comes to something like waiting for test results, the two feel helpless. Neither Finn nor Jake could read what Bubblegum was thinking. Whenever she was in "teacher mode" it was difficult to tell how you did, she managed to keep an unusual neutral facial expression that could mean nothing or everything. The thought of weither or not Finn passed continued to plague Finn and Jake's heads, until the only sound that they could hear (other than the still burning fire) was the sound of Princess Bubblegum putting her' pen down. The seconds that felt like hours had finally come to an end and Princess Bubblegum has finally finished Finn's grade point average.

Before anyone could say a word, Princess Bubblegum unlocked a drawer on her desk and pulled it out by the handle. Both Finn and Jake began now began sweating, not knowing what she could possibly be looking for. Soon Finn and Jake's paranoias melted away as Princess Bubblegum pulled reached over to Finn and handed him a cupcake coated with blue and yellow icing that read "Congratuations."

A huge smile quickly formed on Finn, and Jake's, face.

"You earned it." Princess Bubblegum said before the two brothers began to cheer.

"But another thing." Princess Bubblegum said, putting Finn & Jake's cheers to a halt.

"I won't be able to do this every time your' grades are low. So Finn, you're gonna have to try a little harder when your classes start up again. Alright?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"You got it PB." Finn said, having that eager face full of excitement he's known for, as he along with Jake headed towards the door carrying his' celebratory cupcake.

"Great and don't forget, my birthday's in two weeks." The Princess called as the duo left the room.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Princess Bubblegum heard Finn's voice echo.

"_So long Shoko..._" Princess Bubblegum thought to herself as she saw Finn soon disappear from her vision entirely, the two seemingly engulfed by the long hallway.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This is a clarification that I don't think that PB is necessarily the most high on morals grounds and isn't the only reason Finn has the intelligence he possesses. I was saying that it can be interpreted as such. Also it hasn't been taking me this long to write due to reviews, a more accurate word being comments or arguments, regarding this story. I merely have over half a dozen ongoing stories that I still write for.**


End file.
